tragedia y amor
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: hola les presento un pequeño oneshot. realmente es muy tragico y hermoso a la vez asi que no tengo como describirlo. entren leean y den su opinion :


Hola aquí me encuentro pero en esta ocasión con un pequeño one shot, con el cual desperté un día y hoy termino de acomodar todas las ideas así que espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En mi mente permanecían los recuerdos de aquella noche…

Recuerdos que me hacían odiarme con todas mis fuerzas…

Mientras que ella… la que siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importarle nada… seguía sufriendo…

Me tire en el suelo apoyando mi cabeza en el sofá, mientras recordaba una vez más como había pasado todo…

…

_Caminábamos por las oscuras calles de la aldea, la noche era tranquila y reinaba el silencio. A lo lejos pude divisar a un hombre en el camino. Continuamos caminando sin darle importancia. A cada paso que dábamos sakura se aferraba más a mí, mientras que yo me preparaba para una posible pelea. _

_-escúchame bien sakura… si te digo que te vayas… te iras de inmediato, correrás tan rápido como puedas… entendiste…-_

_Ella solo asintió mientras retrocedía un poco y yo me acercaba a aquel extraño hombre. Comencé a pelear contra aquel hombre mientras sakura se mantenía al margen._

_-¡Corre!-_

_Grite con todas mis fuerzas para que ella se fuera, realmente no estaba seguro de poder salir bien librado de mi pelea, pero ella aun necesitaba recuperarse de la última misión, en donde había salido herida._

_En encontraba completamente distraído por la pelea y no me percate a tiempo de que otro hombre corría hacia sakura._

_Termine con aquel hombre y corrí para buscar a sakura. La encontré en un callejón, estaba inconsciente, podían verse sus ropas rasgadas y un hilillo de sangre salir de su boca. Me quite la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la puse. La tome en brazos y la lleve a casa._

…

Tantos días en los que ella me había pedido perdón, en los que ella intentaba acercarse a mí, días que eran dolorosos para ambos, tan solo recordar que fui tan débil para no poder defenderla.

Tome un trago de la botella de sake que tenía frente a mí mientras aquellos recuerdos seguían apareciendo…

…

_Habían pasado cuatro meses de aquel incidente, sakura… ella tan fuerte como siempre, había logrado superar aquella tragedia y llevaba con todo amor a su hijo en el vientre. _

_Cada día hacía hasta lo imposible porque ella se apartara de mí. Me aterraba profundamente el simple hecho de que ella pusiera salir herida nuevamente._

_-¡vete!-_

_-¡no!, no pienso irme-_

_-Sakura entiende de una vez ¡ya no te amo!- esas palabras rompieron todo dentro de mí._

_-no me importa que no me ames… no me importa nada… solo quiero estar a tu lado-_

_-toma tus cosas y lárgate, mañana traeré a mi nueva chica-_

_La vi llorar y luche por no abrazarla y decirle que estaba mintiendo que yo realmente la amaba y que tenía miedo de que saliera herida una vez más._

_Salió corriendo mientras lloraba, luche contra mí mismo para no salir detrás de ella. Cerré la puerta de golpe y me senté en suelo recargado el ella. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando alguien toco a mi puerta._

_-la señorita… se desmallo…- _

_Salí corriendo lo más rápido que puede, podía divisarla a distancia, ella estaba en el suelo y algunas personas la rodeaban, en cuento estuve frente a ella me arrodille a su lado._

_-Saku… saku… por favor… abre los ojos… respóndeme…-_

_Abrió un poco sus ojos y la abrace con fuerza, apegándola lo más que podía a mí. La tome en brazos para llevarla al hospital. Apenas llegamos al hospital tsunade me alejo de ella para llevársela. Pasaron unas dos horas para que fuera trasladada a un cuarto. Tsunade me llamo y me dio la noticia que menos esperaba escuchar… había perdido al bebe._

…

Tome de un solo trago lo que quedaba de sake en la botella, mientras golpeaba el suelo con todas mis fuerzas. Mire la botella ya vacía y la lance lejos de mi vista.

…

_Entre a verla, ella estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia la puerta, cuando me vio entrar se sentó y me miro, no era odio lo que sus ojos reflejaban, era vacio, tristeza y dolor. Me acerque a ella sin decir palabra alguna, me senté a su lado y ella se aferro a mí, mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho y lloraba._

_-perdóname… perdóname saku…-_

_La abrace con todas mis fuerzas pero sin lastimarla, solo quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí, que no estaba sola… lamentablemente… esa persona era la misma que había causado la pérdida de su bebe, la causante de que una vez más ella saliera lastimada._

_Después de unos días ella regreso a vivir conmigo, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su ánimo y volvió a tener ese hermoso brillo en su mirar._

…

Entro a la habitación y se sentó a un lado mío, coloque mi cabeza en sus piernas y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-deja de beber tanto, te harás daño-

-perdóname saku… perdóname por no haberte defendido aquella noche, perdóname por causar la perdida de tu bebe…-

-olvida el pasado, estoy contigo sin importar lo que paso, se que tu lo hacías por protegerme, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa-

Me levante y la mire a los ojos, ella sonreía… era la misma de antes, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-te amo Sasuke… y estaré a tu lado… siempre…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pues aquí termina este one shot, espero que les haya gustado.

Déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y demás…

Hasta pronto y saludos de su amiga.


End file.
